wiccana_aocfandomcom-20200214-history
Kephanet Akru Kesit-Za
=Appearance= Short even for one of the Stygian peasant class, she was born hairless, though later in life following the custom of her people she had eyebrows tattooed on. Then later those were covered by new tattoo's to show her dual allegiance. Her body shows her allegiances to Set, while head tattoo's shows her acceptance to the darkness that fills her. Her most important image she keeps hidden, for she was born a hermaphrodite, a processor of both male and female sex organs. =Personality= Greed, greed for power, money, desires, since birth she been told and treated as someone special, blessed by Set with dark powers that he even withholds from his priests, which she holds in low esteem. Many secret battles been fought between the Priests of Set, and the Demonologists which while few in number are also blessed by Set with dark powers. While the Priests seem to have the power over the people, the Demonologist work to have power over the leadership of the Priesthood. Something that she's very involved in and the cause of her hiding. =History= Its said that Kephanet was marked by Set when she was born, a fire started by a lightening storm burned down the hut of her parents, when the villagers looked through the burned remains they found the burned bodies of her parents, but not the baby until drawn by the sounds of hissing. Following the noise they discovered a swarm of snakes, a few on top dead from the fire, but under the pile, which moved away without harming the villagers, was the baby, safe and unharmed. The priests knew that even such a lowborn child had been blessed by Set, for when they examined the child they found what her parents had kept secret, the baby was a hermaphrodite, possessing both female and male sex organs. so they took the child into their care giving it the honor of a second name, Kephanet Akru. Yet, Kephanet's life among the Priests of Set was short, by the time she was seven she could call lightening from a clear sky, the stories grew, along with the fear of the priests that she would grow to be a enemy with her powers. So it was agreed that she would be sacrificed. But the priests never got the chance as she disappeared before the priest could put her to death. Taken by the priest rivals, the true power of Stygia, Demonologists. For centuries the two sects have faught behind the secnes for rule over the desert lands. While in the public view, the priests of Set ruled, behind the scenes, the leaders of the Demonologists, also faithful to Set, ruled, by magic, blackmail and sheer force of will over the council of highpriests of Set. Taken, Kephanet was tested and found to have the darkness to call demons. So now among her peers she grew learning to call forth the fires of hell, the burning touch of lightening, she also became involved in the politics of the sect. As her power grew so did her followers, for they believed she is Set's chosen, her miraculous survivial from the fire that destroyed her home and family, yet the god send his pets to save the baby. She also proved to be most fertile with Set's gift, many a slave was brought to her and in the following years before her escape she sired over a dozen sons and daughters. And with her followers, she worked to increase their influence over the priests of Set and her own order by seduction, blackmail, threats and murder. Kephanet thrived in this atmosphere, taking part in every aspect, slowly the Demonologist gained influence over the High Priests, growing more powerful, and for her assistance became known as Kephanet Akru Kesit-za. In her 23rd year came her downfall, the downfall of youth some in the sect said, in a attempt to increase her own position, her target a member of her own sect high council betrayed her to the priests of set for murder. Now in hiding, the Priests of Set and some members of the Demonologist high council seek either her life, or turning her over to the Priests of Set to face their justice..which again would be her death. Taking on a new name of Mabneen, a new member to the demonologists, made for her by members in the sect that still support her, she decided to hide in the open rather than behind walls, waiting for the right moment to return.